In current lubricating grease charging of automobile brake hub bearings, typically, both inner and outer bearings are charged with lubricating grease manually or mechanically, then the grease storage area in the bearing chamber is smeared with lubricating grease manually and appropriately, and finally the bearings are press-fitted into the brake hub; or the outer bearing may be press-fit into the brake hub first, then the grease storage area in the bearing chamber is smeared with lubricating grease manually and appropriately, and finally the inner bearing is press-fitted into the brake hub.
When the grease storage area in the bearing chamber is smeared with lubricating grease manually, it is difficult to control the charging space and charging amount. And the manual charging method causes bad time and energy efficiency in production line operation. Further, if the operation is conducted completely by manual labor, beside the uncertainty of charging quality and production period, the working condition of workers is also hard, especially in winter when the cold stimulation of grease is unendurable for fingers.